The subject invention relates to an apparatus for carrying or mounting toiletries in a shower so that said toiletries may be easily and conveniently reached by one taking a shower. There are known devices, commonly referred to as "caddies," which attempt to provide the stated function. However, in practice, said known devices have been found to have several shortcomings. In essence, known "caddies" consist of an open cabinet like device which is mounted in the shower and includes a plurality of shelves for carrying toiletries. While these "caddies" enable the toiletries to be conveniently located and within easy reach, it has been found, that if the person taking a shower is not careful, accidents can easily occur. For example, because the toiletries are not secured to the "caddie" they can be easily knocked over by one taking a shower. If the cap of the toiletry container is not tightly closed the contents thereof spills and wastefully flows down the drain. In addition to the spillage of material, and more importantly, the fact that the toiletries are not secured to the "caddie" makes a person taking a shower vulnerable to the possibility of a container falling on his bare foot. It will be appreciated that if the container is full it can be relatively heavy and thus can cause an injury.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for storing toiletries within a shower in which the toiletry containers are fixed to the apparatus so as to prevent accidental knocking over of the containers.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus having the above characteristics which is lightweight, easy to mount and remove, and which keeps the toiletry containers within reach but out of the way of a person taking a shower.